Madurez
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: (Re-UpLoad) Sí, en algún momento el ser el menor corredor en las competencias profesionales le había gustado. Sin embargo, habían pasado años desde aquello. Y por alguna razón, el mundo entero parecía seguir sin estar dispuesto a sacarlo de la categoría de 'niño!. .::Post Cars2 ::.:: Lightnesco ::.


**Disclaimer:** Cars es totalmente propiedad de Disney Pixar uwur y yo solo uso a los personajes para tontear un poco

 **Nota: Fic Re-subido**

 _¨Pensé que la mejor forma de recomenzar con esto de la cuenta de FF era subir uno de los favoritos de cierta persona especial por aqui uwu/ asi que honey, recuerdo que este había sido tu regalo de cumpleaños hace dos años nop? uwo asi que creo que lo merecías de vuelta, con los errores finalmente corregidos y eso B/3_

 _No tengo mucho que decir 6v6 la idea de esto se basa en una otp prompt donde uno de los dos tiene la costumbre de tomar duchas muy frias/calientes, y sonaba tan divertido que simplemente tenía que hacerlo uwor además, estos dos simplemente son demasiado molestables_

 _Anyways~ enjoy!_

* * *

 **Madurez**

Aun estando sentado en el cómodo sofá negro de la sala y con el televisor encendido, sintonizando un programa cualquiera porque _no estaba dispuesto a ver esa repetición de la fórmula 1 que parecía ser el único evento deportivo que pensaban transmitir en ese momento_ —, seguramente por el simple placer de molestarlo —, podía escuchar con demasiada claridad el sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha del departamento, cosa que no hacía mucho por mejorar su—, incluso desde antes de haber puesto un pie en el lugar—, notoriamente pésimo humor.

Con los brazos fuertemente cruzados contra su pecho rechinó los dientes casi sin darse cuenta, encogiéndose un poco más en su lugar como si buscara con eso dejar de ser consciente de la presencia del otro corredor a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Aunque por supuesto, no era como si el hecho de que estuviera justamente en el departamento de su molesto y reconocidamente ególatra… ¿novio? No. Rival, rival era una mejor palabra después de lo de ese día, le ayudara demasiado en la tarea de olvidarlo.

Aun para ser solamente un 'hogar temporal' durante el tiempo que el italiano visitaría Norteamérica por cosa de una serie de carreras internacionales a las que había sido invitado, ese lugar tenía demasiado de Francesco Bernoulli como para que resultara cómodo para el #95 estar ahí en ese momento. No podía esperar menos de alguien cuya egolatría era consciente de que competía con la suya propia.

 _'E lasciate McQueen, sabes que Francesco solo estaba haciendo un piccolo scherzo, no tenías por qué tomártelo tan en serio._ '

— Sí, claro.

Tomando el control remoto de nuevo, presionó los botones fuertemente demostrando su frustración, aunque aquello no hizo mucho por aliviarla. Finalmente suspiró pesadamente, aceptando que aparentemente el aparato seguiría sin acceder a cooperar con él y dejarle encontrar alguna distracción efectiva entre los programas y dejó caer el aparato de vuelta al sillón en que estaba sentado, rindiéndose a su suerte.

Pasando su vista a mirar ahora al techo de la habitación, cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, preguntándose por un momento sí quizás, solo quizás, en realidad había exagerado con el tema que lo había conducido hasta esa situación. Sabía que podía considerar cierta la excusa del italiano, era lo suficientemente inmaduro para contestar con una broma a prácticamente cualquier pregunta de una entrevista cuando estaba de humor para ello. Especialmente si la pregunta involucraba... La extraña relación de ambos, que había terminado por volverse un foco de atención mayúsculo desde que se había hecho pública semanas atrás.

Si debía ser sincero, no terminaba de entenderlo. La gente nunca había armado tanto revuelo sobre su relación con Sally, sin importar que habían pasado casi seis años juntos y que los rumores sobre su posible boda habían comenzado a circular antes de que terminaran. Por otro lado, incluso Harv se había tomado el tiempo de felicitarle por la publicidad extra que su segunda relación había atraído. Aparentemente todo el mundo quería tener detalles sobre ellos, sus fanáticas —, Mía&Tia encabezando probablemente esa lista —, se lo dejaban bastante claro en cada oportunidad que se presentaba.

— Con algo de suerte, la ruptura atraerá suficiente atención extra para que Harv esté feliz con ello y no se ponga a insistir con que regresemos.

Tan pronto la frase escapó de sus labios, el mismo Lightning debió admitir que sonaba demasiado exagerada, incluso para él. No era la primera vez que el idiota de Francesco le hacía pasar vergüenza durante una entrevista, un evento social, o básicamente cualquier momento en que estuvieran juntos en público, prácticamente sentía que todo aquello era una parte fundamental de su relación llegados a ese punto.

Sin embargo, el deseo de venganza, de cualquier tipo de venganza posible, no abandonaba su mente. Incrementando progresivamente con el recuerdo que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

' _Ahora, esta es la pregunta que sé que muchas de nuestras televidentes quieren ver contestada —. Había iniciado Porsha Schmidt, la conductora encargada del show al que estaban invitados aquella mañana. Las risas y exclamaciones de interés del público que había detrás de las cámaras quizás debían haberle dado un mal presentimiento —. ¿Quién de los dos es quien va 'arriba'?'_

 _'¡¿Que qué?! '_

De nuevo, sintió el molesto calor subiendo por su cuello al recordar. Quizás debería haber estado esperando una pregunta como esa _,_ al menos debería haber pensado en la posibilidad de que una pregunta como esa surgiera en un programa de farándula como era el de la conductora rubia, y de esa forma habría tenido una mejor reacción cuando llegara. También, de haber sido así probablemente habría podido reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que su estúpido novio —, quien, como delataba el hecho de que su respuesta a los emocionados gritos de las chicas hubiera sido una divertida carcajada, si había estado esperando que la entrevista se moviera en esa dirección desde el inicio —, hiciera alguno de sus típicos comentarios para fastidiarlo.

 _'Davvero? ¿Esa es la duda que tienen tantas belle ragazze sobre nosotros? —. Había comentado con su usual tono lleno de confianza —. Pero si todo el mundo sabe que McQueen é un bambino. ¡Francesco creía que eso era obvio!'_

Si, ese había sido el tema que le había llevado al capricho que mantenía en aquel momento. Un capricho que, honestamente, se sentía con derecho a tener.

Sí, sabía que era más un problema de orgullo sobre las incansables bromas del castaño, que sobre el hecho de que detestara hablar de los aspectos tan privados de su vida, o sobre cualquier otra cosa personal. El orgullo era una cosa particularmente importante para él, de una forma que, era consciente, Mater ni siquiera se molestaba en entender puesto que no cabía dentro de su forma de ver el mundo. Y un modo que a Sally nunca dejaría de parecerle _ligeramente_ ridículo, y no perdería la oportunidad de dejárselo claro cada vez que le viera en ese estado, diciendo que lo único que lograba con sus reacciones exageradas era darle la razón a las bromas que todos hacían sobre su edad psicológica.

Pero, ¿era tan complicado entender que fuera molesto para él? Sí, en algún momento el ser el menor corredor en las competencias profesionales le había gustado, alcanzar su nivel de fama a la edad de apenas 18 años volvía su éxito aún más especial, y este detalle especial a su vez atraía aún más reflectores sobre él, como un perfecto círculo vicioso del que había estado más que orgulloso de participar y aprovecharse todo lo posible durante su debut. Sin embargo, habían pasado años —, casi siete, específicamente —, desde aquello. Y por alguna razón, el mundo entero parecía seguir sin estar dispuesto a sacarlo de la categoría de 'niño', aun después de imponer un nuevo record de campeonatos de la Piston Cup ganados, de un World Grand Prix... ¡Diablos, incluso después de haber estado cerca de la muerte durante ese mismo Grand Prix! Nadie podía culparlo por haber vuelto aquel tema algo un tanto... Sensible, para su ego.

Además, Francesco lo tenía claro también. Por más que se negara a admitirlo en voz alta, el corredor italiano lo conocía lo suficiente para saber aquello a la perfección. Porque en más de un sentido ellos eran iguales, en términos de ego, gusto por las cámaras y — casi, solo _casi—,_ también de habilidad. La única diferencia estaba en que el castaño, aun siendo apenas tres años mayor que él, nunca había tenido que pasar por el ser llamado 'niño' con una frecuencia mucho mayor a lo aceptable.

Así que, tampoco se le podía culpar por estar irritado porque incluso él siguiera uniéndose a esa tendencia de los medios ¿Cierto? Su deseo de venganza, o al menos, de cerrarle la boca por una vez, estaba bien justificado.

El agua de la ducha, seguía escuchándose correr en una de las habitaciones contiguas, y junto con la rítmica música de _Drive by_ que el castaño había decidido escuchar durante ella —, y que resultaba tan discordantes con el humor del rubio que no hacían nada por apaciguarlo —, se volvían más recordatorios de las razones por las que estaba molesto con Francesco, quien no contento con el mal humor que el americano había mostrado durante todo el camino ahí, había optado por seguir presionando cuando llegaron ahí.

 _'Bene, aunque Francesco realmente disfruta de esas miradas de irritazione que le has dirigido todo el camino... —. Inició, quitándose la chaqueta blanca que había estado usando durante la salida y colgándola sobre el respaldo de una silla —. Ha sido un día largo y Francesco necesita relajarse, así que te privará de la sua meravigliosa compagnia por un rato—. Comentó mientras caminaba hacia el baño del apartamento, deteniéndose un momento para agregar por sobre su hombro —. Te ofrecería la opción de acompañarme, pero seguramente sería demasiado para un bambino como McQueen.'_

De nuevo, sus dientes rechinaron con irritación al rememorar el guiño de burla que había acompañado su última frase. Si había una cosa peor que la manía del castaño por molestarlo, era definitivamente el que supiera justamente como irritarlo hasta sus límites con tanta facilidad. Así que ahí se encontraba, sentado en el caro sofá con un nivel de frustración que no parecía disminuir, y un ego herido que demandaba regresarle la broma, mientras otras parte de ese mismo ego se negaba rotundamente a tomar la 'opción' que el italiano había mencionado para demostrar no ser ningún _'bambino',_ indeciso sobre si aquello resultaría más contraproducente que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, la consciencia de que en realidad el corredor de fórmula 1 seguramente no esperaría que hiciera caso —, de nuevo, era irritante tener que aceptar lo bien que se conocían uno al otro —, se sumaban a su frustración, haciendo que la opción sonara un poco más atrayente conforme los minutos de soledad pasaban. Podría bien ser la oportunidad perfecta para obtener una victoria más a su nombre, si las cosas se mantenían a su favor por un par de minutos.

Miró por sobre su hombro un momento, la música que seguía saliendo del baño le señalaba el tener la ventaja de que probablemente Francesco ni siquiera se daría cuenta si entraba en suficiente silencio, y tampoco recordaba haber escuchado que se hubiera molestado en echar el seguro a la puerta después de cerrarla. Simplemente necesitaba sorprenderlo un momento, se daría por bien servido con sacar una expresión de sorpresa al insoportable rostro de su aún más insoportable ex-rival.

Con esa nueva resolución decidió levantarse de su asiento, dejando sobre él descuidadamente su campera roja antes de rodearlo comenzando a andar por el pasillo. Dejó caer la camiseta negra detrás de si y pateó los zapatos a un lado antes de dejar el cinturón sobre una mesilla, para asegurarse de no hacer más ruido del necesario. Solo al detenerse frente a la puerta cerrada fue que se permitió un momento para respirar hondo, reafirmando la idea en su cabeza antes de poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Dentro, una gruesa cortina de vapor inundaba el lugar, aunque Lightning no le dio demasiada importancia, ocupado en componer una sonrisa triunfante cuando notó que, como esperaba, Francesco le daba la espalda sin darse cuenta de nada, demasiado distraído al tararear distraídamente la animada canción de Train.

Rápidamente se deshizo del resto de su ropa mientras se acercaba, la sonrisa triunfante ensanchándose cuando abrió de golpe la cortina y entró con paso decidido, una de sus manos rodeando por un momento la cintura del italiano.

Después de eso el mundo demostró de nuevo no estar de su lado.

— ¡Aaagh!

Con el sorprendido grito, el #95 retrocedió un par de pasos por simple impulso, alejándose de la sensación ardiente que había abrazado su piel cuando se colocó bajo el agua caliente. Muy caliente.

— ¿McQueen? —. Escuchó la sorprendida pregunta, aunque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de quitar la sensación de quemadura de sus hombros para prestarle verdadera atención —. _Cosa stai facendo?_

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú?! —. Reclamó con indignación al voltear a verlo.

— Se llama 'tomar una ducha', creía que tal vez los americanos también lo hacían de vez en cuando —. Contestó con un tono burlón el mayor, estirando una mano para cerrar un poco la llave del agua y luego bajar el volumen de la música que aun sonaba como el 'perfecto' marco para la escena.

— De pronto, todo tu comportamiento tiene sentido —. Se quejó caprichosamente el rubio, aunque fulminando a su novio con la mirada —. ¡Toda esa agua hirviendo ya debe haberte freído el cerebro!

El italiano respondió con una ligera risa, sin llegar a molestarse por su comentario.

— ¿Estás intentando que no ponga atención a la _piccola sorpresa_ que me estabas dando? —. Siguió molestando, alzando una ceja de forma sugerente haciendo que Lightning finalmente reaccionara al estado en que ambos se encontraban. Con algo de suerte, el vapor que se mantenía en la habitación disimularía el nuevo color de su rostro—. Así que decidiste tomar mi oferta, ¿eh, McQueen?

— Cierra la boca —. Demandó sosteniendo el puente de su nariz, sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a acercarse.

Quizás la idea de terminar con él fuera más racional de lo que había pensado un rato atrás.

— _Lasciate McQueen_ —. Rio el italiano tomándole una mano para atraerlo hacia sí, ignorando la resistencia que el rubio puso a la acción —. Francesco debe admitir que está gratamente sorprendido, así que no ve sentido a que te pongas así y arruines las cosas.

— _Cierra la boca_ —. Reclamó de nuevo rodando los ojos, mientras notaba como su acompañante jugaba con las llaves del agua de nuevo, ajustando la temperatura.

— _Sei troppo stressato_ , relájate un poco —. Repitió al tirar de él con más fuerza, haciendo que finalmente entrará de nuevo en la ducha.

Debía admitirlo, ahora que el agua no estaba a punto de ebullición en realidad resultaba bastante agradable, como evidenció la forma en sus músculos se relajaron notoriamente.

— _Vedete?_ —. Francesco mantuvo su confiada sonrisa al atraer al otro corredor más cerca, rodeándolo con ambos brazos cómodamente —. _Sei bene_ , ¿no es cierto?

— Aun mantengo lo de que deberías cerrar la boca, _grazie_ —. Insistió el rubio, aun resentido con toda la situación.

— Como quieras —. Rio el de ojos caoba demasiado divertido, pero demasiado cómodo para preocuparse en seguir molestando, por ahora al menos. En vez de eso se limitó a agacharse un poco, buscando los labios de Lightning con los suyos.

Tendrían bastante tiempo para discutir por lo sucedido en la entrevista de aquella mañana, y seguramente lo harían. Pero al menos por ese breve instante, podrían limitarse a relajarse y disfrutar del agua cayendo sobre ellos. Así como de la música elegida por el castaño para el momento, que al menos ahora había dejado de sonarle totalmente fastidiosa.

Incluso un par de corredores ególatras como eran ambos podían tener un momento maduro, de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _tango que admitir que a pesar de que hacía mucho que no lo releia, sigue teniendo un cierto algo que me gusta, mas ahora que quite todos los errores provocados por escribirlo desde el celular x/D espero que tambien haya gustado por alla uwor gracias por leer a quien lo haya hecho~_


End file.
